pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Point to Another
(close up on Phineas whistling Ferb playing the acoustic guitar) phineas was whistling and whistling then after a while of whistling phineas stops holds his head and said "I feel dizzy." Then ferb helped phineas inside so he could lie down then when ferb was opening the door phineas passed out....... then ferb called a doctor then the doctor said" ill be there in about :15 - 20 minutes ferb carried phineas in the living room and plopped him on the couch and paced around the house worrying then in 25 minutes the doctor came ferb said "Your 5 minutes late" the doctor said " i was hungry so wheres phineas" then ferb showed the doctor to phineas then he examed him it turns out the doctor had to do some tests in a quite area so the docter asked ferb to leave the room then ferb went to his room to wait after an hour the docter was ready he had bad news and teribble news about phineas tears rolled down ferbs sad and tired face wanting to shout NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the docter said "do you want to here the news or not" ferb said ill here the bad news then the teribble " then the docter said " the bad news is that we have to put phineas in the hospital the teribble news is that phineas could die" ferb sobbed with a quivering lip but the docter comed ferb down in just in the nick of time so the ambulance could get there and carry phineas away ferb took out a shiny 50 cent coin sised pebble that phineas gave ferb when they first met and held it close to his heart and sobbed so ferb desided to call Isabella and tell what happend and Isabella came over ASAP to see the moment that phineas got carried in to the Ambulance, Isabella sobbbed ferb had to cuddle with her isabella felt more comfterble around ferb then phineas then in 6 hours Isabella had an idea to visit Phineas so they got ready it took 25 minutes then they walked to the hospital it turns out that phineas was ready to go home so when they were walking with phineas phineas said " i cant take it anymore i love you issabella" phineas kisses issabella then they run off into the sunset then issabella came up from Phineasland and fell in a river it turns out she cant swim and she started to sink to the bottom phineas jumped in after her and carried her up to the surface laid her on the ground and pushed on her stomece to help get some water out then then phineas said " COME ON ISABELLA PLEASE DONT DIE........" then phineas said "ferb where are you going FERB!!!" ferb was walking towreds a girl ferb thought was pretty then he walked up to her and tapped her on the sholder and interdouced him self and then the girl said " so your ferb im cerpella oh! I gotta go home my moms probably worrying about me bye" cerpella blew a kiss and ran towreds the sunset then ferb walked towrdeds phineas luckly phineas woke up isabella then when phineas saw ferb phineas said " so who was that" ferb blinked 2 times then fainted then isabella said " i brought a wagon" phineas lifted ferb and put him in the wagon and then they walked back home when they got back home ferb woke up and apparently cerpella lived nextdoor and she was walking out of her house then ferb was looking at phineas and cerpella KISSING ferb thought that his life just skipped 3 days ferb thought he was going crazy but he wasn't there was was something wrong with space and it made the earth skip 3 days then the earth skiped 8 years and he found himself asking isabella out on there 11th date so when the date was going on he went to get a refill he found this little black box in his pocket ferb started to get scared he thought " am i sapouse to be married to isabella" so he walked over to isabella stood on 1 knee opened the black box and said " Isabella will you marry me " isabella steped closer to ferb grabbed the ring put it on and kissed ferb with so much joy that you could fit it in the biggest lake in the world it turns out that ferb was really happy too then in the restraunt ferb, isabella and all the other people in the restraunt heard extreamly loud thunder and lightning it sounded like everybody in the world was srieking as loud as they can then ferb walked outside with isabella and saw that a horrible storm had hit so ferb decided to run and go get somthing so he had to run in the storm then isabella said "NO ferb dont run in the storm it dangerous please you dont have to do this just to save everybody:" then ferb said " but darling i must what about are future" then isabella said " .....alright i trust you go quickly before the storm gets worse"...... ferb started running and isabella saw it as his life was fading away...... then everybody went in the restraunt then the restaraunt was slowly starting to fall down.... ferb was rushing and rushing just to build a huge flying car of the future today then he finished the flying car of the future today he went to the restraunt he was to late the restraunt had fallen down.......then ferb heard some gasping under a peice of ply-wood he went to liffted it up and saved isabella and they rode off in to the sunset and had a romantic kiss (4 MONTHS LATER)" Ferb Fletcher do you take this lovely Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to be your beloved beautiful wife" Ferb said "I do" the man said " Isabella Garcia-Shapiro do you take handsome Ferb Fletcher to be your strong and hunk of a man husband" Isabella said "I......I....I......" " I DEMAND REJECED" Emily said Ferb turned around and had a memory but it didn't last long because Isabella quickley said "i do" then the man said "you may kiss the bride"they kissed eachother then emily started crying it turns out ferb forgot about emily a lllllloooooooonnnnnnnggggg time ago but it was to late they were already married and ferb was sad then isabella said "ferb this is the best day eve-" (EARTH SKIPS 1YEAR) "The news is................your going to be a father " isabella said ferb said "....ggrreeaatt now is there any more coffie left in the pot" "You dont know the best part"isabella said" ferb said" what" Isabella said " there twins" ferb was shoked even more and he couldn't move intill he thought of question so ferb said"how many months intill the twins are due" then isabela said "hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm I think 2 months" ferb said " Uh...... how do I put this.......uh......back at are wedding I was going to tell you that I wanted no.......children and-" "ferb hold that thought eeeee I think the aaahhh babys are coming oooo" then ferb took Isabella by the hand and rushed her outside and saw a black car with flames on it and it said in bright yellow Ferb Fletcher and ferb thought is this mine wow this car is rad then isabella said "HELLO??????????????" then ferb got in the car then his cellphone started ringing it said'' Emily'' then ferb ansered it and said "h....hi Emily " Emily said "Ferb where are you Im at my wedding and you said you would come!" ferb said " Im going to the Hospital" Emily said "why" ferb said "Im going to let Isabella-" Emily said "Ohhhh thats right she's pregnant and she's going into labor" ferb said" How do you Know" Emily said " I can hear her Right next to you" ferb said " I gotta go Bye" then he closed the phone and started driving (2 hours later) " Its a girl!!!.....huh whats this.... Oh now theres a boy....twins!!!!!" Isabella said "aaaawww let me see" The doctor gave Isabella the two babys then the doctor went to the waiting room where ferb was and said to ferb" Ferb Fletcher........you are now a father!" Ferb said"woohoo!!" then he went in where isabella was and saw the two babys then Isabella said "I have alraedy named the boy...his name is ..Cyde you can name the girl" then ferb took a close look at the girl brainstormed a little bit and said " Daphnee.....Daphnee Fletcher............. perfect"... The End ..............Next will be Phineas and Ferb in the future Category:Films Category:Fanon Works Category:Content Category:Abandoned Pages